


Better

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [557]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Can I get Sevin with 16 please! (Being next to your soulmate can heal you from things people don’t normally heal from)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Where I got the list (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also I don't accept prompts here, no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr). thanks

When Sam first met Kevin, he had no idea that the guy would end up being his soulmate.

When he first met Kevin, he was barely an adult, and he ended up didn’t thinking much of it.

But as they grew to know each other, started to be around each other more often throughout the past few years, Sam begun to realize that he felt healthier and stronger than he ever had when he was around Kevin.

When Sam started going through the trials, he stayed close to Kevin, even without realizing it.

“Sam?” Kevin asked, looking up from translating the text of the tablet. he had started to grow a headache, which had begun to decrease around the time Sam showed up in the room.

Now Sam was sitting by him, watching Kevin work, personal space long since broken.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, looking at the younger man.

“Have you ever wondered why we end up so close together?” Kevin asked. “I mean, look at us. We’re practically side by side.” Kevin motioned to the lack of space between the two of them.

“I don’t know. I always feel….better…being around you.” Sam said.

“You feel that too?” Kevin asked, and now Sam was really interested. “Because every time you’re close by….”

“Your body seems to get better.” Sam finished. “Kevin…have you ever thought about the fact that we might be…”

“Soulmates? I don’t know…I never really believed that stuff, but maybe….”

Suddenly, Sam pulled Kevin over and wrapped his arms around the younger man, breathing in Kevin’s scent, and for once in his life, Sam felt at peace with everything that was going wrong with the world.

“I like this.” Kevin said, pressing back into Sam’s arms. “Sam, I like this a lot.”

“I do too.” Sam said softly.


End file.
